Shooting Star Chronicles:Tan prohibido como puro
by Edzumaki
Summary: Len y Rin Kagamine son los herederos de la poderosa e influyente familia Kagamine todo parece ir en orden pero uno de los gemelos empieza a sentir sentimientos hacia el otro pero sufre al ver que su amor parece estar destinado a fracasar.
1. Prologo

Hola a todos este sera el primer capitulo de Tan prohibido como puro el cual sera la primera historia en formar parte de Shooting Star Chronicles que seraun grupo de historia ( no todas seran de vocaloid de Hecho pocas tendrar que ver con vocaloid, directamente) con los cuales pienso dar base al crossover mas ambicioso y grande desde Tsubasa Chronicle Reservoir

Las series de las que contara (hasta ahora) esta series de fics son: TRC(tsubasa),Fullmetal Alchemist ,Bleach,Naruto, yugioh (las 3 series actuales), y tambien otras mas que tendran varias referencias aunque las que mas afectaran la historia del croosover seran la anteriormente mencionadas.

Notas:

**¿??**: representan a personajes que aun no aparecen o de los que no sabe quien son hasta que algo los confirma

**TEXTO EN NEGRITAS: **Generalmente con eso se distinguira a los personajes que dicen sus dialogos

_TEXTO EN CURSIVA:_Seran los pensamientos de los personajes.

Bueno sin mas rodeos los dejo con el primer capitulo:

* * *

**"E****n este cielo sin estrellas dibujare algunas para que sepas que estoy ahí."**

**LA REALIDAD COMO LA CONOCEMOS ES SOLO UNA VIL ILUSION EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE LA GENTE SIGUE VIVIENDO EN SUS MUNDOS SIN SIQUIERA SABER DE NUESTRA EXISTENCIA… CUANDO ME REFIERO A MUNDOS EXACTAMENTE A ESO ME REFIERO DIFERENTES MUNDO QUE SE SIGUEN EXPANDIENDO DE UNA MANERA QUE NO PODEMOS IMAGINAR.**

**DE HECHO MIENTRAS USTEDES LEEN ESTO NUEVOS MUNDOS SE FORMAN Y SE EXPANDEN  
**

**¿CUANTOS SERAN?**

**400,500, 1000, 10000 NI SIQUIERA YO LO SE**

**¿QUIEN SOY?**

**UNA EXISTENCIA QUE HA VIVIDO FUERA DEL ESPACIO Y TIEMPO POR POCO MAS DE MIL AÑOS HUYENDO… HUYENDO DE LA PENITENCIA QUE DEBO AFRONTAR POR ATREVERME A COMETER ESE PECADO …**

**REUNIENDO CONOCIMIENTO DE CADA MUNDO EN EL QUE E TRANSMIGRADO DE SUS CULTURAS HISTORIA Y PODERES ESPERANDO EL MOMENTO EN EL QUE PUEDA VOLVERME A ENCONTRAR CON ESA PERSONA**

**EN ESTA OCASIÓN PIENSO CONTARLES UNA HISTORIA QUE AUNQUE PARECERA NO TENER NINGUNA RELACION TE DEMOSTRARA QUE NO EXISTEN LAS COINCIDENCIAS SOLO LO INEVITABLE.**

**¿??:**_Por que… por que de a todas las personas del mundo cuyos imotivos e intenciones han sido dejarse llevar por la lujuria por que tenia que pasarme precisamente a mí? _

La familia Kagamine era una de las mas influyentes en ese mundo esa familia era una cruza de 2 familias medianamente poderosas en el pasado una familia inglesa Peverell y la anterior familia Kagamine, la familia había conseguido un gran auge ya que la heredera de la pasada generación de los Kagamine, Kagamine Asuka había sido una digna heredera: hermosa (demasiado),inteligente , buena en los negocios , influyente en la política, culta, y todo lo demás que se espera para la dueña de una de las mas influyentes familias a nivel mundial.

Era alta de buen cuerpo, con un sedoso cabello rubio que le llegaba hasta la cintura con unos ojos negros tan penetrantes que en el momento en el que te miraba sentías como si fueras siendo observado por una máquina de rayos X inspeccionando cada detalle de tu ser cosas que no era nada comodo en realidad y todo eso rematados por una seriedad (que mas bien parecía frialdad)que prácticamente la hacían irresistible a cualquier hombre.

Como ya se habrán imaginado una mujer tan hermosa como ella tenia muchos , demasiados pretendientes pero lo que la señorita Asuka tenia de hermosa lo tenia de ambiciosa asi que decidió casarse con el heredero de una familia con la que habían tenido unas cuantas fricciones en el pasado que como punto extra pensaba Asuka le había caído bastante simpatico ese joven se llamaba Takeshi Kikabe que al igual que ella había sido resultado de 2 familias en este caso de una familia alemana llamada Househoffer y la familia Kikabe.

Takeshi tenia el cabello castaño era un poco mas bajo que su esposa y con unos ojos azules que eran quizás su único parecido con su sangre alemana ya que dejando eso de lado parecía totalmente un japonés , el tenia un aura completamente diferente de la de su esposa la cual mostraba una amabilidad y simpatía de la que ella carecía de echo Takeshi era la única persona que se sabia había logrado sacarle alguna sonrisa a Asuka.

Despues de un año de matrimonio el "amor" ente los dio frutos a un pequeño par de gemelos que al parecer tenían el cabello rubio como Asuka y los ojos de Takeshi.

Yaciendo en la cama del hospital Asuka parecía bastante conforme de si misma.

**Asuka: **Bueno físicamente salieron exactamente como había deseado. Con mi cabello y tus ojos.

**Takeshi: **Si es una fortuna que no tuvieran tus ojos ya que honestamente tu mirada es bastante aterradora en ocasiones – dijo en una voz baja pero bastante audible.

**Asuka:** -lo mira amenazadoramente – Dijiste algo?

**Takeshi: ** -retrocede algo asustado al ver la mirada que estaba poniendo su esposa-No nada que-querida-_exactamente a eso me refería_-penso para sus adentros.-

**Asuka:** Ahora que recuerdo ya decidiste que nombre les pondremos? . Recuerda que te deje esa tarea a ti .- lo dijo mirando con curiosidad.

**Takeshi: ** Ah si!!! Bueno dado que son gemelos había nombrarlos Len y Rin ¿Qué te parece la idea?- le dijo sonriendo.

**Asuka: **Mmmmm bueno me perfecto…-y embozo lo que parecía una sonrisa- para venir de ti.- ante ese comentario Takeshi se ruborizo un poco –Len y Rin Kagamine espero grandes cosas de ustedes 2.

**Takeshi:** Oye querida no deberían tener mi apellido después de todo yo soy el padre. Jeje

**Asuka:** No digas estupideces, Kagamine dara una impresión mas grande cuando se oiga hablar de ellos además Kikabe suena horrible.- y embozo otra "casi" sonrisa al ver la expresión de su marido al oir ese ultimo comentario.

* * *

Bueno eso es todo.. por ahora ( insertar risa malefica aqui)

Se que no es la gran cosa pero es mi primer trabajo espero mejorar con el tiempo.

Dejen reviews para comentar el capitulo que mas que capitulo fue una especie de prologo.

Suscribance ami para ver mis proxomos fics pricipalmente si les llamo la atencion la idea de Shooting Star Chronicles

Bueno sin mas por el momento me despido... por ahora( insertar risa malefica.. de hombre soy chico)


	2. Preparaciones para mañana

Hola a todos de nuevo aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo que en el que si aparecen los protagonistas de esta historia ya que por falta de tiempo (cuando estaba haciendo y subiendo el capitulo anterior estaba a minutos de partir de partir hacia la escuela).

Gracias a todos los que dejaron comentarios al momento de escribir este capitulo ya había uno espero para cuando este terminado haiga mas.

**Una pequeña aclaración lo mencionado en negrita en el capitulo pasado es mencionado por un personaje original mio( aun no les pienso decir el nombre) que será personaje principal(el protagonista no) de la serie de fics que pienso escribircomo ya mencione anteriormente(lo menciono ya que muchos pensaran que lo que mencionaba en negritas tenia que ver con ESTE fic lo cual no es cierto solo fue una pequeña introducción lo siento por la confusión U.U)**

**En este capitulo el no aparecerá ni en muchos otros si aparece será en pequeños cameos.**

Ninguno de los personajes de Vocaloid me pertenecen ( si me pertenecieran me quedaría con la linda Rin y creo que mandaria a Miku a un campo de concentración) ellos le pertenecen a Yamaha y Crypton. Lo único que espero obtener al escribir esto (aparte de ampollas en los dedos) es el apoyo de todos.

Notas:

¿???: personaje aun no mencionado en la historia

**Texto en negritas** Usualmente con el se escribirá el nombre del personaje al "habla"

_Texto en cursiva_: Pensamientos

Texto "normal" : diálogos normales y narracion

Bueno ahora a lo que los truje:

* * *

En la cama de hospital Kagamine Asuka reposaba viendo a los 2 gemelos que hace unas cuantas horas acababa de traer al mundo.

**Asuka: **Len , Rin espero grandes cosas de ustedes 2 – se dijo para si misma mientras los observaba

Los años habían pasados y el par de gemelos ya no eran unos bebes ahora tenían 13 años ( se que oficialmente tienen 14 pero decidí ponerlos un poco mas jóvenes) y habían crecido saludablemente aunque eran un poco mas pequeños los dos eran rubios con el cabello algo corto lo cual adornaban con un pequeño liston (rin) y una pequeñita cola de caballo(len) y tenían los ojos de su padre aunque tenían ciertas diferencias en cuanto a la forma ya que aunque los ojos de Takeshi eran azules los de sus hijos habían sido aquamarina lo cual a había "sacado de onda" a mas de uno.

Y en cierta forma el deseo de Asuka se cumplió al cabo de unos cuantos años la gemela mayor, la pequeña Rin había demostrado una gran habilidad para prácticamente todo lo que se había propuesto hacer aunque al parecer no había heredado la altura de su madre lo había compensado con una elasticidad asombrosa la cual le había dado una gran habilidad en la danza y en la gimnasia combinada con una hermosa voz y habilidad musical de hecho sabia tocar casi tods los instrumentos que se conocían inclusive una botella ( había logrado tocar la 6ta sinfonia de bethoven con una botella de vodka), eso sumado a una muy decente inteligencia y una gran habilidad de liderazgo que la convertían en la heredera de la familia Kagamine.

Pero… el gemelo menor Len carecía de todas estas habilidades, de hecho por lo único que el muchacho destacaba era por ser miembro de la familia Kagamine el poco talento musical que tenia ( que era tocar el piano, si se que es difícil imaginarse a Len sin talento musical pero hagan el intento) palidecía al ver como Rin tocaba Starway to Heaven con una botella de coñaq ( creo que asi se escribe) lo cual había causado un problema de autoestima para el joven.

**Munich, Alemania (2014)**

La familia Kagamine estaba disfrutando de sus vacaciones de invierno en la ciudad de Munich lo cual había sido un capricho de la pequeña Rin con la excusa de que el y su hermano pasaran una blanca navidad.

**¿??:** Jejejeje aquí nu-nunca me encontr-trara este lugar es perfe-fecto, por fin le ganare en algo, por fin le demostrare a la Rin lo "Pe-Perfecta" que es en rea…-dijo un una pequeña silueta escondida debajo de la nieve el cual estaba casi a punto de la hipotermia.

**¿??:** Len Onichan!!!!!!!!! – grito Rin con una hermosa sonrisa de felicidad al ver que había encontrado a su querido hermano menor- Asi que aquí te estabas escondiendo felicidades tienes un nuevo record 2 me pase 2 minutos y 15 segundos buscándote… eh te pasa algo- dijo algo preocupada al ver la cara que estaba poniendo Len.

**Len:** No me pasa nada to-tonta-dijo mientras temblaba de frio por haber tenido que esconderse debajo de la nieve- como pudieron haber sido solo 2 minutos yo crei que habían pasado por lo menos 20!!!-dijo furioso.

**Rin: **Bueno eso es lo que dice mi cronometro- y le mostro un hermoso reloj de plata lo cual había hecho enfadar a Len ese reloj se lo habían dado como uno de los premios que había ganda en un concurso de baile hace unos cuantos meses- y es muy exacto en realidad.

**Len: ** Ah siii! Había olvidado que los premios de Rin-sama eran tan perfectos como ella!!! –le grito furioso cosa que hizo que Rin se sonrojara un poco.

**Rin: **Oni-chan!!! No tienes por que hablarme asi solo por que se me da algo!! Deberias sentirte feliz por mi de que tengo talento para algo – le dijo con una cara de enojo que conbinado con el sonrojo en su rostro era en realidad muy lindo.

**Len: ** Feliz??!!! – le pregunto sorprendido- ¿de que? ¡¿ De que acapares la atención de todos?!- y se alejo de ella casi corriendo hacia la mansión de la familia dejando a su hermana sola en la nieve.

**Rin POV (punto de vista)**

**Rin: **Len oni-chan!! – le grito mientras el seguía su camino-por favor espera- pero no la escucho-_ ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre se tiene que poner asi?_ _ Si yo lo quiero mucho,si yo lo… -_ y mientras lo pensaba se sonrojo y continuo mientras negaba con la cabeza-_ no eso no puede ser somos hermanos la gente nunca me perdonaría si yo tuvieras esa clase de sentimientos, y que pensaría Len si se lo dijera no quiero que me odie , si de por si creo que ya lo hace-_ pensaba mientras caminaba con paso triste hacia la mansión.

**Len POV**

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos aun con el enojo que había tenido hace unos minutos aunque se le había pasado tras haber dejado a Rin en el jardín sola.

**Len: ** _se lo merece- pensó._

Y mientras caminaba vi un par de hombres de negro salir del estudio de su madre últimamente había visto a mucha gente asi, Len ya creía saber quienes eran sobre todo al oir que su familia estaba relacionada con la mafia y el crimen organizado y ( aunque creyo que era su imaginación) creyo haber visto a un bebe con smoking.

**Durante la cena-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

La familia se encontraba sentada en la mesa mientras que los camareros( que eran Luka sirviendo el plato fuerte, Kaito el postre ( helado)y Haku las bebidas) servían la cena Asuka dijo .

**Asuka: **he estado pensando y creo que ya es hora de que le consigamos a Rin un prometido- dijo mientras le daba un trago a su copa de vino que Haku le acababa de servir.

**Takeshi: ** ya? no crees que es demasiado pronto – le dijo mientras veía a su hija .

**Asuka: ** tal vez pero no estaría mal buscar unos cuantos candidatos.

**Rin POV**

**Rin:**_ Prometido? Para casarme?k- _ pensó algo asustado y le echo una mirada de reojo a su hermano que en ese momento estaba muy ocupado cortando su filete-_ bueno, tal vez sea lo mejor ya que no hay forma de que pueda estar con Len._- pensó resignada.

**Takeshi: ** y bien? Has pensado en alguien? – le pregunto a su mujer .

**Asuka: ** bueno-comenzo a contestarle a su marido- al principio había pensado en el heredero de la familia Vongola ya sabes para limar las asperezas que tenemos con ellos actualmente pero lo descarte de inmediato en cuanto vi a su heredero… es débil patético y sin ninguna habilidad especial … seria como si casaramos a Rin con Len.-lo dijo sin importarle que su hijo estuviera presente ( ya se había mencionado que Asuka era un mujer fría)y ese comentario le bajara mas aun su autoestima, y aunque nadie se dio cuenta Rin se había sonrojado ante la idea de casarse con su hermano.

**Len POV**

Siempre era lo mismo su madre solo se preocupaba por Rin ," Rin esto, Rin lo otro" ahora hasta se habían puesto a buscarle un prometido antes que a el, era absurdo, sus hijos serian los que llevaran el apellido Kagamine no los de Rin, aunque bueno tal vez ocurra como a ellos que llevaban el apellido de su cuanto al cometario hiriente de su madre ya se había acostumbrado.

Takeshi pareció saber que lo que su hijo pensaba asi que dijo

**Takeshi: ** y que hay de Len? Después de todo el llevara el apellido Kagamine también no crees?- le pregunto a su mujer

**Asuka: **no te preocupes ya lo tenia contemplado usaremos la fiesta de mañana para buscarle a Len una prometida decente espera mandare que traigan la lista de invitados- y haciendo esto hizo sonar una campana que hizo que la encargada delos preparativos.

Al cabo de unos minutos apareció una muchacha de cabello castaño con una pequeña lista que le entrego a Asuka .

**Asuka: ** y bien ya enviaste las invitaciónes están listos el menú y consiguieron todos los adornos – le pregunto a su criada.

**Meiko:** si señora ayer Gakupo mando las invitaciones a todos los de la lista los alimentos para el menú y los adornos ya están listos solo falta cocinar y arreglar el salón lo cual nos pondremos a hacer a primera hora mañana.-dijo mientras repartía la lista de invitados a Rin y a Len.

**Asuka: **Excelente

**Rin POV**

**Rin: **_una prometida? Para Len? No es posible eso quiere decir que en esta lista esta mi futura rival_- pensó mientras le echaba un vistazo a la lista de invitados**.**

**Familia Inoue  
Familia Hawkeye  
Familia Lockhart  
Familia Strife  
Familia Granger  
Familia Kido  
Familia Hughes( ** de esos no tenia de que preocuparse solo tenían una hija de 4 años)  
**Familia Hatsune  
Familia Yagami  
Familia Tsukamoto**

Espera … familia Hatsune? eso quería decir que Miku-nee vendría a la fiesta y si ella era la prometida de Len no, no podía permitirlo despuyes de lo mucho que se había esforzado en superarla no podría perder de esa forma.

**Len POV**

**Len:** pensaba-_familia hatsune eso quiere decir que vere a Miku-chan despues de 5 años?_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_

**OK hasta aquí lo dejare por ahora tal vez para el lunes o el martes este el capitulo 2 pero antes quería dejar algunas notas.**

**Por si no se dieron cuenta aquí hay muchas referencias a animesy otras cosas.**

**En el capitulo anterior mencione a la familia Peverell y a la familia Househoffer asi que aquí esta de donde vienen**

**Los Peverell son una familia de Harry Potter al igual que Granger( asi que Len y rin son descendientes de magos y la prometida de Len podría ser HermioneXd (suertudo no solo tiene a mi Rin sino también puede tenr a Emma Watson)).**

**La familia Househoffer,Hawkeye y Hughes son de Fullmetal Alchemist**

**Los apellidos Lockhart y Strife son de Final Fantasy VII**

**Por Kido se entiende que es Saori Kido la reencarnación de Athena en los Caballeros del Zodiaco**

**Hatsune bueno no necesita explicación verdad?**

**Yagami viende de King of fighters y tsukamoto de school rumble**

**Por ultimo mencione a la familia Vongola que pertenece al anime de Ketekyo Hitman Reborn! Y el bebe con smoking es uno de sus protagonistas y el chico patético del que habla Asuka es Tsuna el protagonista.**

**En el próximo episodio aparece Miku **

**Jeje los demás vocaloid son sirvientes de Rin y Len **

**Generalmente vemos a Len como el que esta enamorado de su hermana y es rechado de una u otra forma asi que decidi dejar a Len en paz un poco e invertir los papeles **

**Se aceptan reviews contructivos dinero en cuenta de Paypal( bueno eso no) y felicitación**

**Hasta la próxima!!!!**


	3. La Fiesta

"**Ahora miro en el cielo, en mi corazón donde los deseos se apilan y mienten, esa imagen del sueño que reflexiono.  
Con seguridad con estas manos, algún día… ¡tocare el mapa del mañana!  
¡Para ser más fuerte, en un lugar alto aun no alcanzado debo brillar!"**

Hola a todos a de nuevo les doy la bienvenida a este nuevo episodio de SSC: Tan prohibido como puro en esta ocasión no los distraeré mucho con el Intro e iremos directo al cap. no sin antes darles gracias a los que han dejado Reviews y su apoyo.

Ninguno de los personajes de Vocaloid me pertenecen (sí me pertenecieran me quedaría con la linda Rin y creo que mandaría a Miku a un campo de concentración) ellos le pertenecen a Yamaha y Crypton. Lo único que espero obtener al escribir esto (aparte de ampollas en los dedos) es el apoyo de todos.

Notas:

**¿???: **Personaje aun no mencionado en la historia

**Texto en negritas **Usualmente con él se escribirá el nombre del personaje al "habla"

_Texto en cursiva_:Pensamientos

Texto "normal" : diálogos normales y narración

**CAPITULO 2: La Fiesta**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

**Rin POV**

**Rin: **_Maldición ¿por qué tiene que pasarme esto? no solo van a buscarle una prometida a Len también está la posibilidad de que se trate de Hatsune Miku-nee no pienso permitirlo no me he pasado los últimos 5 años tratando de demostrarle a Len que soy mejor que ella para perder de una manera tan humillante_.- piensa mientras recuerda los sucesos de hace 5 años

-**FLASHBACK-**

Era verano la familia había asistido a una fiesta que la familia Hatsune le había ofrecido a todas sus amistades: La familia Hatsune era una de las "Top 3" en cuanto a familias japonesas (#1 La familia Kagamine, #2 La familia Arakawa y la familia Hatsune como el lugar número 3) y el lugar numero 12 en cuanto a nivel mundial.

Ese día los pequeños gemelos que en ese entonces tenían 8 años se divertían jugando al "corre que te alcanza" (un juego que me trae malos recuerdos ya que nadie quería jugar conmigo por lo rápido que corría) con los otros niños que habían asistido incluso estaban jugando 2 de los hijos de los sirvientes de los Kagamine, Sakine Meiko y Shion Kaito En ese momento Rin corría tratando de evitar a uno de esos niños cuando se dio cuenta de que su gemelo Len corría tratando de atrapar a una linda niña de pelo verde cosa que le extraño ya que el que la "traía" no era Len si no otro niño.

Se acerco a ver un poco más de cerca y vio a su hermano dirigirle a esa chica una sonrisa que hizo enrojecer a Rin de los celos (en ese entonces Rin ya tenía esos "sentimientos" por Len )

**Rin:**_ ¿Quién es esa niña? ¿Cómo se atreve a sonreírle así Len? Si apenas y la conocía y ya le sonríe así esa sonrisa nunca me la ha dirigido a mí y eso que yo lo conozco desde siempre. Tengo que averiguar quién es ella._- pensó mientras veía a su querido hermanito correr detrás de su nueva R-I-V-A-L .

En ese momento ya no los pudo ver por más tiempo ya que el niño que la "traía" se dio cuenta de su distracción y le paso sea lo que sea que trae el que la "trae" y en ese momento se puso a perseguir a su hermano intentando de que quitara la vista de esa niña de verde.

**Un poco más tarde**

Rin y Len se encontraban descansando después de estar tanto tiempo mientras tomaban un jugo de naranja Rin en realidad le encantaban esos momentos con su hermano eran los que le daban lo llamado "paz interior" sobre todo después del enojo de hace un rato hasta que Len dijo:

**Len: ** Miku-chan es genial no es asi!! – dijo emocionado Len.

**Rin:** quien? – le pregunto a su gemelo aunque ya sabía a quién se refería.

**Len: **No la viste?!! –le pregunto extrañado – hablo de la niña de pelo verde!!! ¿ me pregunto cómo se le puso el pelo así?(créeme Len todos nos lo preguntamos)-se preguntó.

**Rin:** ah ella!! y ¿por qué piensas tu que es genial? – le pregunto la pequeña Rin queriendo saber exactamente por qué decía eso de ella.

**Len:** No lo sabes!!! Es por que es linda atenta también sabe cantar y bailar muy bien!!

**Rin:** ah asi que es eso – dijo mientras se ponía a pensar_- bueno yo se cantar y bailar pero nunca me he puesto a tomar clases – _pensaba hasta que un comentario de su hermano la saco de sus pensamientos.

**Len:** creo… creo que ella me gusta-dijo finalmente y eso hizo que Rin se cayera de su silla .

**Rin:** te gus-gus-gusta!! Pero por que?!! – le pregunto sorprendida por la declaración que había dicho el rubio.

**Len:** ya te lo había dicho no? Por que es linda y talentosa!!- le dijo sonrojado

**Rin:**-_le gusta esa niña le gusta a Len!! _–pensó durante todo el camino de regreso –_ ok si es por esas razones todavía tiene arreglo!! Practicare y practicare y demostrare que soy mejor que esa Hatsune Miku! ¡Puedo tomar clases de danza y canto supongo que puedo aprender a tocar algún instrumento, lo que si encuentro difícil es volverme linda y atenta!!!_

**-FIN DEL FLASBACK-**

Y así lo había hecho se había puesto a practicar como loca con el objetivo de derrotar a Hatsune Miku y conseguir gustarle a Len pero… cada vez que ella trataba de llamar su atención el se mostraba molesto. Había logrado mejorar rápidamente ya que el pensar en su hermano le había dado la fortaleza para seguir mejorando pero todo eso.. ¿había sido para nada?

Al pensar en su hermano su cubrió la cara con la sabana y se puso a llorar por la forma en que le había gritado en la mañana.

**Len POV**

**Len: **_Mañana volveré a ver Miku-chan, que es lo que sentía por ella habían pasado 5 años y aun no la había olvidado. ¿Le diré que me gusta? ¿Pero y que tal y si me rechaza si tan solo no fuera tan inútil si tan solo fuera un poco mas como Rin_- y se detuvo al pensar en su hermana, en realidad no la odiaba, en realidad le tenía celos, quería ser como ella quería que la gente notara que el estaba ahí .-_ Tal vez fui muy duro con ella tal vez debería perdonarla después de todo lo que hizo no fue tan grave._

Se quedo dormido mientras pensaba en lo que debía hacer.

**Al día siguiente… **

Era casi el ocaso los invitados estaban por llegar mientras Len se ponía su traje salió al baño y después de salir de ahí vio a su hermana…

Rin traia puesto un vestido verde bastante largo y bonito el cual con el cual llevaba un colgante con la cruz de Hierro y un listón negro en el cabello que traía cuidadosamente recogido el cual no había decidido ponerle sus típicas "orejas de conejo" ya que se trataba de una ocasión importante y cuando lo vio le dirigió una sonrisa.

**Rin:** Ya estás listo Oni-chan? – le dijo mientras se veía radiante.

**Len:** Ah si – no supo por qué lo hizo pero después le dijo – Rin lo siento por lo de ayer no debi de haberte gritado tenía mucho frio y no sabía que decía.

**Rin:-** sorprendida de que su querido hermano se hubiera disculpado de esa forma con ella se sonrojo un poco – No fue mi culpa. No debí de haberte hecho enojar.

**Len:** Gracias pero no debí haberme enojado por esa estupidez,amigos de nuevo? – y le tendió la mano y le embozo un sonrisa.

**Rin: **Claro!!! – le dijo sonriente y sonrojada mientras pensaba - _ esa sonrisa se parecía a la que esa ocasión le dedico a Miku-nee ._

Los invitados empezaron a llegar a eso de las 8 y media de la noche y después de un rato allí estaba Hatsune Miku con un elegante vestido verde y al ver a los dos gemelos les dirigió una sonrisa.

**Miku:** Len-kun, Rin-chan ha pasado mucho tiempo verdad?- les dijo mientras los saludaba

**Len:** Si 5 años no?- le dijo mientras se sonrojaba_- esta mas hermosa de lo que recuerdo._

**Rin:** Mucho gusto de verte de nuevo Miku-nee -le dijo amablemente pero en cuanto se dio cuenta del sonrojo de Len apretó un poco mas la mano.

Despues de un rato comenzaron a tocar la música y a bailar Rin baila con su padre mientras Len lo hacia con Miku

**Miku:** En serio como pasan los años la ultima vez que te vi eras realmente pequeñito.-le dijo con ternura.

**Len** Eh si es verdad je- dijo esto un poco molesto ya que le molestaba que dijeran algo relacionado con su estatura.

Mientras bailaban al ritmo del vals Rin se percato de la escena.

**Rin POV**

Verlos así… tan pegados .. odiaba admitirlo pero esa escena se veía tan linda que tenía el impulso de ir y separarlos tomar a Miku-nee de las coletas y arrancarlas luego arrojarlas al fuego mientras reía como una loca, pero debía controlarse no quería hacer nada que pudiera enfurecer a Len sobre todo por qué habían hecho las pases.

Despues de un rato que se sentaron tuvo la oportunidad de seguir conversando con su hermano.

**Rin : ** y bien ¿como te ha ido? – le pregunto con una sonrisa claro esa sonrisa era fingida pero no para el era para fingir que estaba contenta por el.

**Len:** Bueno… Miku-chan fue a … - pero Rin lo interrumpió antes de terminar la frase.

**Rin:** Ah a polvearse la nariz, mmm que refinada – le dijo embozándole otra sonrisa fingida cosa de la que el rubio no logro percatarse.

**Len:** Si mira ahí viene bueno si me disculpas- le dijo levantándose de la silla.

**Rin:**Claro, suerte-otra sonrisa fingida si lograba mantenerse así toda la noche podría sonreir abiertamente con Len pero el deseo de bailar una pieza con el y ver que no podría la hacia querer derramar lagrimas de amargura.

**Len:** Gracias – y no supo que clase de impulso maldito tuvo ya que no había otra explicación pero luego añadió- Rin si gustas podríamos bailar un poco.

Rin no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo ¿Len le había pedido bailar con ella? No pudo contener una sonrisa mientras decía.

**Rin:** Claro!!

**Len :** perfecto pero podrías esperar un poco mas me gustaría bailar un poco mas con Miku-chan.

**Rin:** No no me importa- y era verdad no importaba cuanto tiempo estuviera Len con Miku esa noche si ella podía bailar con len aunque sea soo unos minutos todo habría valido la pena la trsiteza y las gnas de llorar se habían esfumado y mientras ella también se lavantaba de su silla le dijo- no me importa tomata tu tiempo es un promesa verdad?.

**Len :** Si –y siguió avanzando pero en ese instante sucedió …

No supo como pero piso el vestido de Rin lo cual hizo que perdiera el balance y callera sobre la mesa del banquete.

**Len POV**

No … no iba a ser la burla de todos… enfrente de tanta gente importante y lo peor de todo enfrente de Miku-chan .

¡ZAZ¡ el sonido fue estrepitoso Len había quedado cubierto de una gran cantidad de alimentos de repente lo único que escucho fue la risa de los invitados

**¿??:** Jajaja miren como ha quedado ¡!!!!

Rin parecía preocupada.

**Rin :** Oni-chan estabas bien no fue mi intención que te pasara algo como esto – le decía casi suplicándole perdón.

Pero no la escuchaba lo único que el podía escuchar eran las burlas incluso Miku se reia se reia a carcajadas burlándose de su desgracia, se sentía humillado nunca se había sentido asi en toda su vida . Y una gran ira se apodero de el lo cual hizo que gritara :

**Len:** ¡ Todo esto es tu culpa¡ -como había sido tan tonto como para pensar que ellos dos podrían llevarse bien.

**Rin**. No es eso oni-chan! – le dijo casi al borde de las lagrimas pero a el no le importo

**Len:** Siempre tienes que andar por ahí presumiendo lo que eres capaz de hacer te burlas de que no puedo hacerlo yo y sabes que no me importa!! – iba a decirlo todo todo el rencor que le había guardado por años iba a gritarlo a los cuatro vientos no le importaba que fuera frente a un montón de extraños ni que Rin pareciera a punto de llorar- siempre estas ahí pavoneándote de lo bien que se te dan las cosas lo único que haces es exhibirte me tienes harto!! Me voy de aquí – y se alejo mientras se quitaba Spaguetti del pelo.

**Rin POV**

Estaba devastada no podía creer que Len le guardara tanto rencor tan mal se sentía que salió a los jardines (que en ese instante estaban cubiertos de nieve) y vio a pasar a unas cuantas personas ( 2 adultos y una chica de su edad) de los cuales la chica se le quedo viendo

**¿???:** Mmmmm – murmuro mientras la observaba

**En la mansión: **

**Asuka:** No puedo creer que hayan sido capaces de hacer su teatrito en media fiesta.

**Takeshi**: No vayas a ser muy dura con ellos Ok?- le pidió a su esposa

**Asuka**: No te preocupes no los matare o algo por el estilo- y entonces vio a unas personas que netraban por la puerta en ese momento- oh! Ya veo que si asistieron señores Arakawa- y les tendio la mano.

**SeNOR aRAKAWA:** No es nada, y lamentamos mucho haber demorado tanto.

**Asuka:** No es nada, no es nada- les dijo mientras estrechaba la mano a la señora Arakawa-_al menos no vieron el show de hace unos momentos-_ pensó-Mmm esta debe ser su hija verdad? – les dijo mientras le tendía la maño a la pequeña.

Una niña de cabello y ojos negros que en ese momento tenia puesto un vestido gris le tendio la mano.

**¿???:** Así es, mucho gusto en conocerla, soy Mina, Arakawa Mina – le dijo de una forma sumamente cortes.

**Mientras en los jardines.**

Rin se encontraba llorando la gota gorda por los comentarios tan hirientes de su hermano.

**Rin:** Por qué? Por que de entre todas las personas tenía que pasarme esto a mi.-mientras observaba la estrellas dijo- Por favor estrellas denme las fuerzas para poder decirle a mi hermano lo que siento.- en ese instante vio una estrella fugaz y comenzó a pedir su deseo pero se detuvo al ver que la estrella fugaz se dirigía hacia ella –AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH ¡!! ¡VIENE HACIA AQUI!!!

Pero lo que cayo no era una estrella era un chico de cabello café y ojos verdes que parecía de su edad (tal vez un año mayor que ella) y que se levantaba y mientras escupía nieve gritaba al cielo

**¿??????:** Maldita Yuuko bastarda!!!!ni siquiera me dices que es lo que debo hacer y me mandas de esta manera!!!- y entonces se dio cuenta de la presencia de Rin y dijo- ¿Hikari?

* * *

Bueno eso es todo por esta ocasión lo dejare hasta aquí por favor dejen Reviews para poder continuar con la historia. Hasta la próxima!!!


	4. El chico que cayo del cielo

Hola a todos ya que al parecer muchos se quedaron intrigados el capitulo anterior decidí no ser un maldito y dejarlos con la duda así que aquí este el capitulo.

Ninguno de los personajes de Vocaloid me pertenecen ( si me pertenecieran me quedaría con la linda Rin y creo que mandaría a Miku a un campo de concentración) ellos le pertenecen a Yamaha y Crypton. Lo único que espero obtener al escribir esto (aparte de ampollas en los dedos) es el apoyo de todos.

Notas:

¿???: personaje aun no mencionado en la historia

**Texto en negritas** Usualmente con el se escribirá el nombre del personaje al "habla"

_Texto en cursiva_: Pensamientos

Texto "normal" : diálogos normales y narración.

Capitulo 3: El chico que cayó del cielo.

* * *

Rin se encontraba llorando la gota gorda por los comentarios tan hirientes de su hermano.

**Rin:** Por qué? Por que de entre todas las personas tenía que pasarme esto a mi.-mientras observaba la estrellas dijo- Por favor estrellas denme las fuerzas para poder decirle a mi hermano lo que siento.- en ese instante vio una estrella fugaz y comenzó a pedir su deseo pero se detuvo al ver que la estrella fugaz se dirigía hacia ella –AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH ¡!! ¡VIENE HACIA AQUI!!!

Pero lo que cayo no era una estrella era un chico de cabello café y ojos verdes que parecía de su edad (tal vez un año mayor que ella) y que se levantaba y mientras escupía nieve gritaba al cielo

**¿??????:** Maldita Yuuko bastarda!!!!ni siquiera me dices que es lo que debo hacer y me mandas de esta manera!!!- y entonces se dio cuenta de la presencia de Rin y dijo- ¿Hikari?

En ese momento el chico hizo una mueca de dolor y se llevo la mano al ojo derecho.

**Rin:** Estas bien?

**¿??????**:Si no es nada

Cuando Rin se acerco un poco más al chico pudo observarlo un poco mejor:

Era casi de su estatura y llevaba una chaqueta roja y algo que le llamo la atención de esa chaqueta era la cruz de hierro que llevaba en la espalda, que combinaba con un pantalón negro y unos converse azules , el muchacho que a pesar de la forma en que había llegado hace unos momentos mantenía sus verdes ojos en Rin.

**¿??????**: No, lo siento te confundí con una amiga- dijo finalmente.

**Rin**: Una amiga ¿ - le pregunto algo extrañada.

**¿??????**: Si, se parecen demasiado, demasiado- dijo mientras miraba a su alrededor- pero bueno , no es por ser grosero pero… ¿en dondé diablos estoy?

**Rin**: bueno… te lo diré… pero antes dime algo. ¿Quién eres tu?- le pregunto.

**¿??????**: Ah discúlpame mi nombre es Ryuusei.

**Rin:** Ryuusei?

**Ryuusei:** Si, Hoshikawa Ryuusei mucho gusto. – y le tendio la mano.

**Rin:** Y yo soy Kagamine Rin

**Rin POV**

La situación en la que Rin se encontraba era bastante extraña acababa de conocer a ese extraño sujeto pero quería conocerlo un poco mas sabía que la forma en la que había llegado había sido "poco convencional" pero eso era lo que la interesaba mas y le contesto esperando poder saber algo mas de el si seguían hablando

**Rin:** Bueno … hagamos algo yo te responderé y te preguntare algo luego tu me respondes y blah blah blah ok.- le dijo.

**Ryuusei:** De acuerdo contestame ¿en donde estoy?

**Rin**: En el jardín de mi mansión ¿dijiste que te llamabas Ryuusei verdad? Mi pregunta es…

**Ryuusei:** Si Ryuusei es mi nombre y ahora…

**Rin:** ¡ Espera esa no cuenta! ¡Yo me refería a…- le dijo molesta aunque le daba risa que la hubieran "agandallado" (**lo siento no se me ocurrió otra palabra)** de esa manera

**Ryuusei **: Lo siento perdiste tu oportunidad- dijo riendo pero luego se fijo un poco mas en su rostro y le dijo-disculpa ¿ estabas llorando?- le pregunto algo preocupado.

**Rin:** - casi había olvidado lo que había pasado-s-si ¿C-como lo sabes?

**Ryuusei:** lo siento es que vi tu rostro y me di cuenta lo siento no era mi intención…- y mientras lo decía ponía las dos manos juntas a modo de disculpa- ¿ por que llorabas?

**Rin:** por que … y al recordar la cara de odio que Len le había dirigido sus ojos comenzaban a asomar mas lagrimas.

**Ryuusei:** Oh lo siento no es de mi incumbencia por favor no llores!!!- le dijo con las manos de nuevo en la misma posición.

**Rin:** No esta bien … te lo contare – después de todo tenía que decírselo a alguíen antes de que se consumiera por dentro.

En ese momento mientras los dos estaban sentados en la nieve Rin le conto a Ryuusei todo, lo que sentía por su hermano la desesperación que había sentido , todo lo que había tenido que hacer para que Len la apreciara , la forma en que len la trataba y lo que había ocurrido esa noche como la pequeña ilusión de bailar con Len se había roto de una forma tan cruel.

Despues de eso los dos permanecieron sentados en silencio, hasta que Ryuusei por fin dijo.

**Ryuusei:** Bueno… ya veo por que estabas llorando y la verdad… pienso que es un poco… raro.- ¿Raro? Ella sabía que había usado esas palabras para no hacerla sentir mal, ella sabía que en ese momento ryuusei pensaba que era repugnante- quiero decir ¿Por qué me cuentas eso? Digo, esta bien yo te lo pregunte pero no tenias por que decirme eso, quiero decir- estaba nervioso – apenas me conoces y me cuentas lo que se supone es tu mas grande secreto , es que cuantas personas le abren el corazón a un descocido.

**Rin:** Pero seguramente piensas que esta mal verdad , es mi hermano y lo amo!! que de normal tiene eso!!

**Ryuusei:** se que no es lo mas normal del mundo pero… yo no creo que estes haciendo algo malo

Y Rin le creyo había algo en los ojos de Ryuusei que le hizo saber que decía la verdad

**Rin**: Bueno… la verdad no se por que te lo conte – era verdad aunque el deseo de decir su secreto era grande no había razón para decírselo a el, de nuevo había algo en el que le dio la confianza para decirlo- supongo que tenia que contárselo a alguien la verdad no sabia cuanto tiempo mas podía resistir sin decirlo.

**Ryuusei:** O-Okay

Ese era el momento que Rin había estado esperando hiba a descubrir quien era Ryuusei de una vez por todas.

**Rin:** Y bien yo ya te conteste… ahora es tu turno. ¡¿ de donde vienes?

**Ryuusei POV**

**Ryuusei**: ¡EH?¡¡¡-rayos le había formulado la pregunta que menos quería contestar, tenia que mentir, tenia que mentir, estaba a punto de decirle que había sido ahí lanzado por el impacto de un explosión cercana, pero entonces la vio, ella le había dicho la verdad, le había dicho su secreto asi que decidió que debía ser justo y decirle todo

**Ryuusei:** Bueno, en realidad soy … un viajero tiempo y espacio.

**Rin:** ¿Qué que es eso?- le pregunto confundida

**Ryuusei:** Deja que te lo ilustre…- y comenzó – En realidad este mundo en el que vives no es el único que existe existe miles de mundos que se conectan , por decirlo asi mundos paralelos, por ejemplo recuerda a la amiga que te mencione Hikari bueno, es posible que tu seas la versión de Hikari en este mundo, cada uno de esos mundos se conectan entre si – Rin lo escuchaba atentamente- yo soy por decirlo asi… una de las personas que han podido viajar a travez de ellos.

**Rin:** ¿Para que viajaste tu?

**Ryuusei:** Bueno, un día un grupo bastante raro de personas ( entre los que habían magos , samuráis, ninjas y mas cosas raras, hasta había una princesa) se aparecieron ante mi y Hikari y otros amigos y nos tiraron el mismo rollo que te estoy contando ahora y nos dieron la oportunidad de ir con ellos. ¡Créeme que te estoy diciendo la verdad! –le dijo desesperado por que ella no creyera que estaba loco.

**Rin :** No te preocupes te creo- y asi parecía- pero cuéntame sobre los otros mundos

Y paso un rato contándole las historias de otros mundo que había podido ver mundo como en los cuales la música era lo mas valioso de ese mundo y la gente pagaba por servicios cantando o bailando, y otros mundos que Ryuusei creyo que a Rin podrían interesarle.

**Rin:** Entonces podría ser posible que en otro mundo mi hermano y yo no fueramos hermanos y pudiéramos ser novios?- le pregunto con curiosidad

**Ryuusei:** Es bastante posible. – pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de algo- Oye Rin ¿Dónde conseguiste ese collar? - dijo mientras señalaba la cruz de hierro en el colgante de Rin.

**Rin:**Ah esto!! Es mi mas preciado tesoro me lo dio mi hermano cuando teníamos nueve años y aún nos llevábamos bien.

**Ryuusei:** Telo regalo ¿estas segura de que no se lo quitaste para verlo un poco mejor y luego ya no se lo devolviste-le pregunto

**Rin:** No recuerda que en esa época nos llevábamos bien.

Rin le dedico una sonrisa

**Rin:** Oye Ryuusei ¿Podrias llevarme contigo en algún viaje?- le dijo sonriendo.

**Ryuusei:** Lo siento pero será mejor que no- de repente su semblante se volvió serio tanto que parecía otra persona-_ no podría llevar a otra persona en un viaje de esos sobre todo si se parece a Hikari mi orgullo y ganas de cambiar pusieron su vida en riesgo muchas veces el último viaje fue demasiado peligroso aun me pregunto como es que volvimos con vida-_

**Rin:** Por que no - le pregunto un poco decepcionada

**Ryuusei**: Por que es muy peligroso en este mundo puede que haiga paz pero en otro puede que haiga un guerra.

Rin parecía un poco triste asi que Ryuusei le pregunto:

**Ryuusei:** ¿Por qué te pones así? Entiende no es que no te quiera llevar es que es mas seguro así

**Rin:** No es solo eso es que aún tenia la esperanza de que fueras una estrellita fugaz cumple desesos.

…

**Ryuusei:** U-Una estrellita fugaz cumple deseos ¡ que es lo que te hace creer eso?

**Rin:** Bueno… fue la forma en la que llegaste y tu nombre ( Ryuusei significa meteoro o estrella fugaz)- mientras lo dice pune los 2 dedos juntos( como Hinata de naruto).

**Ryuusei:** No soy humano que no lo ves . Y que querías que fuera una "estrellita fugaz cumple deseos".

**Rin:** Es que a decir verdad… - y le conto lo que estaba haciendo instantes antes de su llegada.

**Ryuusei :** Ya veo!! bueno tal vez a eso se refería Yuuko.

**Rin :** Yuuko?

**Ryuusei**: Si Yuuko es una persna que se encarga de conectar mundos y cumplir deseos a la gente de estos mundos.

**Flashback**

Estaba entrando a su casa acompañado de una chica de cabello corto y rubio, era un poco mas baja que el con unos ojos azules como zafiros que llevaba una resplandeciente sonrisa en la cara y un collar de la cruz de Hierro en el cuello.

**¿?????: **Viste la cara de Terada-sensei cuando a Rika-chan entro al salón con esa falda jeje que pervertido verdad?

**Ryuusei:** Jeje si es verdad- tratando de recordar un poco mas ese momento.

**¿?????:**¡ en que estas pensando!! Pervertido y con esa cara de niño bueno que tienes. -Le dijo la rubia sonriendo.

**Ryuusei:** No es eso es …- pero una pequeña niña con el pelo castaño entro corriendo gritando.

**¿?????:** Ryuusei-nii, Hikari-neechan.!!! Como les fue??!!- pregunto emocionada la pequeña.

**Ryuusei:** Bien, no me quejo.- dijo mientras se quitaba la mochila.

**Hikari:** Y como estuvo tu día Hinako-chan?- le pregunto a la pequeña niña

**Hinako:** Bien, Ryuusei-nii llego una carta para ti esta mañana.

**Ryuusei**: ¿Una carta?- y recogió un sobre que decía "De La bruja Dimensional"

**Hikari:¿** Te lo mando Yuuko-san? – le pregunto con curiosidad.

Ryuusei abrió y leyó la carta (que era muy breve) que decía:

**Estimado Hoshikawa Ryuusei**

**Aunque ha pasado tiempo que no has oído nada de mi te pido que asistas a mi tienda para tomar el té , tengo un favor que pedirte ya que una persona me pidió un deseo y es algo que solo puedes hacer tú.**

**Ven solo.**

**P.S. Sera mejor que traigas una chaqueta**

**Hikari:** Ven solo… muy sospechoso verdad.

**Ryuusei:** Sí

**Hikari:** Y piensas ir , quiero decir Yuuko-san podría venderte como objeto de colección o algo asi para poder sacar dinero.

**Ryuusei:** mmmmm no estoy muy seguro si debo ir

Pero en ese instante cayo una pequeña nota que decía:

**Habra pay de queso**

**Fin del flashback**

Y había asistido a la tienda de Yuuko, había tomado el te y cuando pensó que Yuuko le explicaría lo que debía hacer ella abrió un portal espacio tiempo y había terminado enterrado en la nieve.

"Algo que solo el podía hacer" si el favor al que se refería Yuuko era ayudar a Rin a resolver sus problemas amorosos hubiera enviado mejor a otro, a Hikari se le daba muy bien eso y también a Fye-san, por que esa Yuuko nunca les explicaba que era lo que debián de hacer eso siempre hacia enfadar Kurogane, a Ichigo, a Ed y a el mismo.

**Ryuusei:** Bueno si te voy a ayudar con lo de tu hermano supongo que necesitare ayuda vuelvo en un momento- y extendió la mano como si fuera a hacer algo.

Pero no paso nada.

**Ryuusei:** ¿Eh?- y volvió a extender la mano pero volvió a dar el mismo resultado-¡¿que carajo pasa?!- en ese momento una nota cayó del bolsillo de su chaqueta que decía :

**Estimado Ryuusei:Me tome la libertad deponer una poción en tu te que anulara tus habilidades para escapar de los mundos hasta que cumples tu trabajo.**

**Saludos Yuuko**

No podía creerlo

**Ryuusei:** ¡¡¡¡¡Yuuko maldita es por eso que te vas a quedar sola!!!!!

**Rin:** Parece que no te puedes ir

**Ryuusei**: Si eso parece, no te preocupes Rin yo te apoyare para que puedas estar con tu hermano aunque sea difícil.

**Rin:** En serio!! Lo haras!!.- le dijo emocionada con lagrimas en los ojos.

**Ryuusei:** Si, - y quitándole las lagrimas del rostro le dijo- asi que no llores, no crees que sería mejor una sonrisa.

Y Rin asi lo hizo le dedico una sonrisa tan linda que incluso hizo que Ryuusei se sonrojara un poco.

**Ryuusei:** Asi me gusta

**Rin POV**

Era increíble, alguien la iba a apoyar en su "lucha", ya le había tomado mucho cariño al chico y caminaban hacía la mansión cuando

**¿????:** Ahí esta!!!

En eso un monton de los sirvientes de la familia Kagamine fueron corriendo hacía ellos

**Ryuusei:** Oh!! Ellos son tus amigos?

En eso Gakupo desenvaino su katana y todos los demás gritaron" ¡ Alejese de Rin-sama!!"

**Ryuusei**: ¿Eh?- y comenzó a correr al ver que todos los sirvientes dirigían sus miradas asesinas hacia el.

En ese momento era ryuusei contra prácticamente todos los sirvientes de la mansión a pesar de la gran diferencia numérica ( 42 contra 1) Ryuusei esquivaba los ataques de los mayordomos y lo hacía parecer fácil, incluso podía esquivar los mortales ataques de Gakupo, era genial… claro… hubiera sido INCREIBLEMENTE GENIAL si la cara de Ryuusei no fuera de pánico inmenso.

¡ PUM¡ Todo había quedado en profundo silencio cuando oyeron el disparo de un arma y veía una gran marca humeante en el suelo de nieve ese momento todos los mayordomos y Ryuusei observaban con terror a la persona que había disparado el arma.

**Rin:** ¡Mama!

**Asuka:** Ya fue suficiente de juegos métanlo adentro.

**Dentro de la casa  
Ryuusei POV**

Como había logrado meterse en ese embrollo estaba atado a una silla con la 9mm de la señora Kagamine en la cabeza mientras varios de los sirvientes de Rin lo interrogaban.

**Sirviente 1**: Contesta quien eres

**Ryuusei:** Ya se los dije mi nombre es Ryuusei

**Sirviente 2:** Ryuusei ¿Qué clase de nombre estúpido es ese.

**Ryuusei:** Es MI estúpido nombre!!!

**Rin POV**

Era horrible parecía como si estuvieran torturando a Ryuusei tenia que hacer algo

**Sirviente 1** ¿ Que le hiciste a la señorita Rin?

**Ryuusei:** ¡Nada!- parecía increíblemente asustado.

**Gakupo:** Contesta con la verdad maldito pedófilo pervertido!!!- le dijo apuntandolo con su katana.

**Ryuusei:** ¡ No le hice nada! – ahora si se veía aterrorizado tanto que salian lagrimas de sus ojos y Rin tuvo el fugaz recuerdo que asi se veía Len cuando su mama lo regañaba.

**Asuka**: Bien, supongamos que no le hiciste nada entonces que haces aquí?- le pregunto amenazadoramente.

**Ryuusei**:Eh yo- yo – yo s-

Rayos si les decía que are un viajero espacio tiempo pensarían que estaba loco( de hecho ella también lo creía aunque no fuera por eso) y lo mandarían a un manicomio y si Ryuusei no podía escapar de ese mundo hasta que no cumpliera su misión se quedaría atrapado para siempre,tenia que inventar algo para sacarlo de ese embrollo.

**Asuka:** ¡Contesta!.

**Ryuusei:**Y-y-y-yo s-s-soy un…

**Rin **Es un profesor de música¡¿Verdad?

Ryuusei POV

¿Un profesor de música? Nadie en su sano juicio creería eso

**Asuka**: ¿Un profesor de música dices?

**Rin:** SI estaba buscando un nuevo tutor que nos enseñara a mi y Len por internet y lo conocí jejeje y lo invite a quedarse en nuestra casa unos cuantos dias

Nadie parecía creer eso incluso los mayordomos lo miraban escépticos " ¿un profesor de música, el?

**Asuka:** Es eso verdad? – le pregunto poniendo su 9mm en su cuello.

**Ryuusei**:Si es verdad!

No funcionaria sabia que no funcionaria nadie se creería esa historia osbre todo la señora sus ojos , la expresión de sus ojos me decía que sabía que mentía maldición era su fin… y ni si quiera le dijo a Sakura-chan que me gustaba.

**Asuka:** Esta Bien. Puede quedarse.

**Rin :** Wow se la trago.

**Asuka **¿Qué dijiste Rin?

**Rin:** Nada, nada- dijo con una gota en la cabeza.

Pero algo dentro de Ryuusei le decía que la señora Kagamine no le creía.

**Asuka:** Kaito desata al chico y llevalo a que se cambie, dale unos de los trajes de Len le quedaran.

A ryuusei no le hacia gracia que le dieran la ropa de un niño de 13 años para vestirse pero no se quejo

**Kaito**: Si Kagamine-sama

**Asuka:** Y dile a Len que el también se cambie y baje a la fiesta. La fiesta debe continuar.

* * *

**Y Bien eso fue todo el capitulo. Mandenme Reviews para saber que opinan del capitulo en especial de los personajes de Ryuusei y Hikari. Ya que ellos son 2 de los protagonistas de lo que será el crossover que hare y decidi hacer que el primer fic de la serie fuera de vocaloid ya que a ellos los cree hace mucho tiempo ( antes de conocer Vocaloid) y cuando conoci vocaloid me di cuenta de muchas similitudes entre los Kagamine y ellos ( en especial entre Rin y Hikari). Bye**

**Deseenme suerte**


End file.
